


Pizza Pals

by trashytummiez



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burping, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pizza, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: This was an idea from tumblr of Harley and her big friend Killer Croc gorging themselves together and chatting about their new love lives with their respective lovers.
Relationships: Waylon Jones/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 8





	Pizza Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my new tumblr blog if you wanna give suggestions for more fics! :)
> 
> https://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

“And that’s another reason why I love workin’ with ya, Croc! When I forget my baseball bat during a caper? You just waltz in’n threaten to eat the bank manager! Think the guy even peed himself a lil!” Harley rambled happily at a job well done while skipping through a damp, underground living quarters. It was dark and eerie, like a serial killers cavern. It didn’t stop Harley from humming a chipper and off key tune.

That was because the chamber was home to one Killer Croc, who was slowly stomping heavily behind Harley with his thick, scaly arms carrying dozens of duffel bags full of cash. The giant reptile dropped all of them onto the ground carelessly with a heavy thud then grunted contently. He scratched at his muscular stomach from under his dirty tanktop when it grumbled loudly. 

“Should’a taken a bite outta the security guard. I’m starvin’,” Croc growled in his deep beastly voice.

“Yeah, but guys taste yucky! How do ya feel about pizza?” Harley asked as if Killer Croc wanting to eat people was as normal as someone talking about the weather.

Croc shrugged. “Pizza’s cool, I guess.”

“Yaaay! Pizza Party!!” Harley cheered which made Croc roll his eyes.

There wasn’t any good reception in Killer Croc’s lair, so the two decided to go order their food in-person. Croc’s presence alone was enough to ensure the speediest service money could buy. And money did actually buy the three dozen pizzas hastily cooked at Luigi’s Oven. After all, it was Harley’s favorite pizza joint in all of Gotham City. She couldn’t stand the idea of leaving such great chefs high and dry. Not if she wanted to keep being a frequent customer. Thankfully, they had quite a bit of spare change to satisfy Luigi and his crew, even if she had to remind Croc not to eat anyone while they were there.

They eventually returned to Croc’s lair and once again, Croc was left carrying every single pizza himself. Some may have gotten a little messed up during the trip back, but he didn’t mind. The reptile had an old couch in the middle of his compound which creaked under his enormously heavy frame. Harley just plopped her butt happily onto the couch next to her huge friend and practically started drooling when she saw so many pizza boxes just staring her in the face.

“Ooooohhhh so much Luigi’s, so little time...” Harley said like she was in a trance. 

Killer Croc also licked his rows and rows of sharp fangs hungrily. Then he tore a box open and grabbed the entire extra large pizza. He folded the thing in half like a massive sandwich and shoved the whole thing right into his jaws. Harley whistled when she watched Croc sloppily chew on an entire pizza and giggled when his scaly cheeks bulged a little. Then, the reptile gulped heartily and sent that pizza rippling through his gullet. Croc smacked his chops contently and grabbed another pizza.

Harley was no slouch either. She cracked open her first box and greedily chomped into that extra cheesy, slightly messy slice of pizza with glee. She always loved that first warm, gooey bite of Luigi’s pizza. And even in a damp, underground cavern, today was no exception. Once that bite slid down her throat, she got to work scarfing the rest of it down and got to work chomping away on more slices.

Croc looked down to see his friend stuffing her face more than any human he’d ever known and grinned. It was just one of many reasons why he always enjoyed Harley Quinn’s company in ways few villains did. It helped that she wasn’t getting grossed out by seeing Croc wolf down entire pizzas all at once, just like he was in the middle of doing. Guess it was to be expected, she’d seen Killer Croc ravage a lot worse than pizza when on jobs together. When Croc swallowed that second pizza, his neck expanded when that incredibly thick glob of food big enough to satisfy a dozen people pushed down his throat and into his stomach with a slick ripple. Croc sighed and rubbed his stomach contently. Because he was so abnormally big, two entire pizzas barely put a dent on his gut.

But by the time Harley was done with her first pizza, her own stomach was looking a little bloated. She always wore a crop top under her leather costume, and that always showcased the extent her gorging impacted her constantly exposed midsection. With so many pizzas around her at once, she got a little overwhelmed and eagerly started tearing through her next Italian Pie. Harley was wolfing down one slice after another, taking impossibly big bites and swallowing sizable mouthfuls of pizza that her slender throat bobbed visibly with each gulp she took.

It was nothing compared to Killer Croc literally downing one entire pizza after another. He already had a little stack of empty pizza boxes forming near his side of the couch. And because he ate so many pizzas so quickly, it was starting to have an impact. Those rock hard scaly abs Killer Croc had were softening into a bit of a scaly beer belly the more Croc stuffed himself. He was eating so much that his scaly stomach was becoming visible from underneath his tanktop. But because Croc was a carnivorous reptile, he kept going without slowing down at all. 

Harley kept eating too, even as her own belly grew larger and larger with every slice she horked down. She was getting so full that her belly was starting to gurgle loud enough that Croc could hear it. After swallowing another whole pizza, he slurped heavily and looked down at the bloated, petite young woman. “Gettin’ full there, Quinn?”

Her cheeks were bulging with pizza. She held up a finger and swallowed heavily, working a big mouthful down her slender throat and past her perky chest. She leaned back against the couch and rubbed her bulging stomach as it grumbled deeply. “Ungh, naw, just feels like I need to _**BUUUUUUUURRRRPPP!!!!”**_

Harley sat up suddenly when a large burp erupted from her unexpectedly. Not only that, but she literally burped out the word ‘burp’ itself.

Croc laughed. “Nice.”

Harley sighed with relief and pat her stomach before giggling. “Thanks! I can burp the alphabet too, if ya wanna see.” She sat up with concentration and subtly gulped down some air, which made her throat bob until she opened her mouth to push the air back up. “... _ **AYY**_...b- _ **BEEE**_...... _ **CEEEEE**_ - _ **URRRPP!!!**_ Gah...”

Croc laughed again when Harley burped out the first three letters. It was a gross but impressive stunt. Harley huffed then said, “What comes after C again?”

“D fer dumbass,” Croc replied.

Harley pouted then punched Croc’s arm, not wanting to admit it hurt her a lot more than it did him. “Jerk! I’ll have ya know I have a Ph- _ **DEEEEEE!!!!** ”_

At that unexpected belch, Croc laughed even harder while Harley smacked her lips and giggled herself. 

She totally meant to do that.

The two continued stuffing their faces with pizza, steadily getting more and more bloated with every slice, or in Killer Croc’s case, every pizza pie. Harley ate an impressive amount of pizza in such a short outing, but her little pot belly wasn’t so little after a while. Even Croc’s own belly was getting so big that his shirt couldn’t even cover his scaly stomach anymore, now riding up around his belly button. And if Harley’s stomach was getting noisy, then Croc’s bloated gut was twice as loud the way it intensely churned and bubbled from so much greasy pizza eaten all at once. Like Harley, Killer Croc occasionally burped to ease some of the pressure in his gut; his being much louder than Harley’s, but with how much he was eating, it wasn’t doing a lot of good quieting his stomach down.

By the time they were done, both Harley and Croc were lazily slumped back against the couch, sporting enormously round bellies. Harley looked as if she were almost pregnant with how utterly full of pizza she was. And Killer Croc looked as if he had swallowed a giant medicine ball. Their bellies gurgled and churned intensely, Croc’s stomach far more so than Harley’s.

“Unnngh, m’so full...” Harley groaned wearily while she rubbed her achingly bloated belly all over.

Killer Croc let out a huge burp that echoed all throughout the underground then sighed as he patted his belly. “Guh, yer tellin’ me. I ain’t been this full since that job we did at Falcone’s construction site.”

Harley couldn’t help but let out a massive, incredibly unladylike burp of her own that didn’t come close to Croc’s, but would’ve easily won any contests against normal humans. She sighed with relief and patted her own round belly then hiccuped when the contents in her stomach sloshed from the pat. “Oooh, needed that,” Harley moaned then grinned lazily back at Croc with a nod. “I remember that one. Ya ate the foreman, didn’tcha?”

Croc belched deeply again and nodded. “Yup. He was a fat one too. Butterball took forever to digest properly.”

“Well, yer a growin’ lizard, ya need the calories!”

Killer Croc gave Harley a bored look then rolled his reptilian eyes. “Least ya ain’t callin’ me a gator.”

He reached down and fumbled with his belt, but it was a little hard with his enormously round belly getting in the way. But he eventually managed it and unbuckled the belt to his old pants. As soon as he did, his engorged stomach expanded even more which made Croc slump back and moan heavily. 

“OoooooooOOOOooooh man, that’s better...” Killer Croc moaned in a near-daze.

“Smart thinkin’!” Harley said, fumbling with her own leather pants. She leaned back while her big belly stuck out even more, like a child fumbling to tie their shoelaces. It was actually funny to watch her struggle, making Killer Croc snicker a little childishly at her efforts. He was about to offer to help after a while, but she just barely managed to pull it off.

Like Croc, the second her belt and pants button were undone, her immensely bloated stomach expanded to fill the space, unzipping her pants in the process. Harley went cross-eyed and groaned blissfully when she spilled into the couch with dazed relief.

“Holy crap, that’s like Christmas and Hanukkah got busy’n had a Holiday Baby...”

Both villains eased with relief, weighed down by their bloated guts. And in unison, both Harley Quinn and Killer Croc threw their heads back and let out a pair of giant burps at the exact same time, with Croc’s easily dwarfing Harley’s and carrying on for even longer after hers ended. Then they sighed heartily.

“Oooohhh Mama Mia...if Red could see me now...” Harley moaned, slowly running her hands up and down her rounded belly. Croc raised a scaly brow and turned to his friend intrigued while massaging his own bloated belly lazily. Harley giggled wearily and explained. “She loves seein’ me get all super duper stuffed’n burpy, feeds me a bunch all the time. I don’t mind though. I love food and I love all the attention she gives my tummy.”

Croc snorted. “Kinky weirdos.”

“Hey! No kinkshamin’, ya big fat jerk!” Harley replied, punching Croc right in his belly, which, yet again, hurt like hell, since he ate so much that it felt like punching solid rock. But it was hard enough to make Croc burp loudly again in response. 

Croc smacked his lips afterwards and shrugged. “So, how’re things goin’ fer you’n Ivy anyway?”

“They’ve been good! She’s always been a buncha fun t’hang out with, she’s got great taste in TV shows and she’s just so honest. Not like Mister Jay at all. What’cha see with Red is what’cha get,” Harley explained with a fondness in her voice.

Killer Croc grinned when he saw how content she seemed to be with her new girlfriend. He may have been a carnivorous reptilian monster, but when it came to his friends, he always wanted whatever was best for them; whatever made them genuinely happy.

Harley perked up and nudged Croc. “Ooh! How’ve things with blubber butt been goin’?”

Croc’s smile dropped instantly. “A; only I get to call her that. And B; they’re...they’re alright.” The giant scaly monster looked away almost timidly as he scratched his bulging gut. “Ain’t used to havin’ a girlfriend, but...she gets me.”

Harley beamed and hugged Croc’s arm. “Eeeeeey! That means we get to double date sometime!!”

Croc snorted. “Quinn, between you, me’n Orca, if we ever went to a restaurant, someone might literally die tryin’ to make all that food.”

“Maybe he was a jerk! And that way, you can eat him after fer dessert!”

Croc laughed and licked his lips. “I knew there was a reason we were friends...”


End file.
